


Storytime at the Beach

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Day At The Beach, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Queliot Family go to the beach and Teddy wants a story.





	Storytime at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> So The Never Ending Story is one of my favorite books and the hole Q yelling Falkor at the egg and then saying I hope so to being a father just gave me the feels and also a fic idea.

They had taken a trip to the beach since it was a beautiful day.

They were all lying on the blanket, but Eliot it seemed had fallen asleep. 

“Daddy, will you tell me a story?” Teddy asked as he cuddled in between his dads. 

“Oh um okay which one do you want to hear?”

“Can you finish the dragon one Daddy!”

“Okay the dragon one huh?! Okay where did we leave off again?”

“We were at the part with the fountain.” 

“Oh right almost the ending.” 

Eliot had woken up but was pretending to still be asleep so he could hear Q tell it.

“Okay so Falkor and Atreyu had just rescued Bastian and they arrived at the water of life which was in this beautiful cavern and the guards were the same symbol as the sign on the necklace Bastian had given to Atreyu. Since Falkor was the only one that could understand what the fountain was saying he translated for them.”

“What did it say Daddy?” Teddy asked expectantly.

“Yeah what did it say Q?” Eliot also asked as by this time he had perched himself on an elbow and was listening intently. 

Quentin gave him a look which only made Eliot smile at him.

“So remember earlier in the story I told you everytime Bastian made a wish the Auryn took a memory from him?” Teddy nodded his head yes. “Well okay so Bastian by this time has used up all his wishes and has no memories left which isn't great since the fountain requires your name to drink from it. So Atreyu steps up and vouches for Bastian as his friend which the fountain accepts and allows Bastian to drink. So he drinks and the water is so full of love and joy that he can't help but smile and he finally remembers who he is and he tries to get Falkor and Atreyu to drink with him but they can't. They're only companions at the moment not able to continue the journey with him.” 

“Why can't they Daddy?” 

“Well Atreyu and Falkor have to stay in Fantastica. They can't go to Earth and to get back to Earth he has to go to the gate on the other side. When he walks through he's back in the attic of the school. He'd thought he'd been gone for ages but it was dark out. He ran home as fast as he could and when he got there his father was so sad. Bastian had been gone a day and his father had looked everywhere for him and hugged him tight when he saw him. He promised Bastian he would be better and so Bastian then told him all about his journey to Fantastica and they were so much more joyful then they'd been before.”

“Is that the end Daddy? Do they live happily ever after?” 

“Well I'm not sure about happily ever after, but it isn't the end. Remember at the beginning Bastian met that shopkeeper. Well when he takes the book back they talk and it turns out he went to Fantastica as well and so they take turns telling the other of their adventures. The end.” 

“I liked that story Daddy. Do you know any other stories with dragons?” 

“Oh little one your Daddy knows all the dragon stories.” Eliot chimed in. “I definitely don't remember half the stuff in this version you just told.”

“Be honest did you only see the movie?” Quentin asked him. 

Eliot smirked, “I mean the book was kind of long.” 

Quentin just shakes his head. 

“What's a movie Papa?” 

“Well little one that is something I'm not sure I can answer. Let's just say it's an Earth thing.” 

“Now that you're awake and Teddy had his story so you want to build a sandcastle?” 

“Yeah!” Teddy yelled. 

“Why not. Though please tell me it won't get too elaborate?” 

“No promises” Q replied. 

With that they both got up and helped Teddy fill buckets with sand for their castle.


End file.
